Gamzee Makara: Professional Distraction
by TheGirlWithAThousandNames
Summary: A confession. A relationship. One BIG distraction. My first story, so it probably sucks, but if you decide to read it anyway, thank you and I hope you enjoy it!


Gamzee Makara: Professional Distraction.

It started a few months ago. That was when I realized that I liked my best friend a_ bit_ more than as a friend. Our moirailship had become something of a flushed-crush. For me, anyway. I'm fairly sure I was still same old Karkat to him.

Except…I wasn't. For a while, I got very sick, even landing in a hospital. Guess one day, they thought I was done. That they couldn't save me. Gamzee came to see me. He cried, and I wanted so badly to be able to reach over and shoosh him, but I couldn't move.

Anyway... That's when he confessed that he liked me more than that, and so, when I could speak again, our relationship started.

Which brings us up to current events. We're curled up on by bed, watching a movie on my laptop. I would like to add here that I _really fucking love_ when he holds me like this. He's fidgeting with my shirt, never one to be still for long. I'm so focused on the movie; he thinks I don't notice his soft lips against the shell of my ear. But, I'm motherfucking Karkat Vantas and I **DO** notice. I just don't react. Why? Because I know it drives him fucking _crazy_.

He keeps at it, nipping softly, which he knows drives _me_ fucking crazy, and then moves to my neck. By now, he's become quite the distraction. (I'm NOT fucking giving in. NOPE.)

I bite my lip and squeeze my eyes shut. Maybe he'll stop…

Nope. Seems like he' in a mood. Fuck. Fucking…FUCK.

"_Ah.._"

This time I can't stifle the moan as he nips lightly in _just _the right spot.

"Gamzee..." I whisper, trying to deter him, only to feel him smile against my skin.

….The bastard took that as encouragement, and now his (FUCKING AMAZING..Ahem...excuse me...) skilled hands are _touching_ everywhere and _**damn**_ it feels good when he does that to me!

I don't want him to stop anymore, (And now I'm sure he will...Dick.) He chuckles as I start to squirm under his touch, small, soft noises evidence to my pleasure. Gamzee turns my head and our lips meet, soft and slow. His tongue slowly entices mine to play along and I indulge him, inwardly reveling in the soft groan I hear. I moan softly as our sweet kiss gets hotter and hotter.

_Oh, God, I feel like I'm going to burn up!_

My shirt's gone now, and my pants are quick to follow. I flush brightly when he pushes my boxers down my hips and off. Then he gives me _that_ smile. The one that says I'm gorgeous. That I'm perfect to him. Damn, that smile gives me butterflies out the ass. Fuck. I fucking love that smile.

Our lips meet again, in an intense-as-fuck kiss, and then I'm scrambling like a fucking animal to get his clothes off.

"_Gamzee"_ I half-moan, wanting the preparation to be done already. I want _**him**_, damn it!

Soon enough, I get what I want, and he's pushing into me, filling me so fucking perfectly. I can't stop the noises I make when he starts to move, joining our bodies as one for now, and even if I could, I wouldn't. I can see in his face when he looks at me that he likes hearing them. I'm not that mean... And it feels way too fucking good for that.

"OH, THERE! GAMZEE!"

The cry is torn from my lips when he hits that little bundle of nerves, sending stars across my vision and a powerful wave of pleasure rolling down my spine. FUCK. From then on, that's _all_ he hits, trying and succeeding in driving me mad with pleasure as his thrusts get harder and harder and faster and faster.

SO CLOSE! Just a little more, oh, GAMZEE!

Suddenly I arch up, crying out his name louder than I thought I could. I feel myself give, unreal amounts of pleasure washing over me. I moan softly when I feel his release filling me.

We snuggle for a while after, until something demands his attention, so then he's cleaning me off with a soft, warm rag, and I'm trying my damndest to stay awake.

Even so, I must have drifted off, because Gamzee's dressed and dripping from a shower.

"Hey, babe..." Uh-oh. That's his _something bad has happened_ voice. Shit. Fuck.

"Yes..?"

"Um...Your laptop is...broken...from when I kinda...kicked it off the bed... I'msorry, Iloveyou." He says, all in a rush. It takes a moment for any of it to sink in, recently sated, and then woken up.

Then I get it.

Laptop.

Broken.

FUCKING FUCK!

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~FIN~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

AN: I really really hope this doesn't suck as bad as I think it does, and I hope you guys liked reading it, if anyone did... Um, this is kinda my first ever /finished/ fanfiction, and it's the first I've ever posted, so… Yep. Anyway. Review or something and tell me what you think. Also, if I should do a multi-chapter thing with their relationship, or just another part that could be slightly more graphic. Tell me what you think~! ^u^ Reviews are appreciated and keep Gamzee from being mauled by an angry Karkat. 3 Thank you for reading!


End file.
